I will stay
by MysteryMahe
Summary: Wanda said that she will stay in her new body with Ian. This is about her life with Ian. Her anchor.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! Review please!**

Life and love went on after my rebirth in to the new body. After wandering for about nine life times, I found a place where I belong. I will stay here, at my home, with the people I love. Melanie and I have started from where we left. She was almost like my sister. Jamie was always at my side like before. Ian and I were always together. After all the lifetimes, I found my partner. Ian, thinking of him made me shy and my face reddened. This feeling is new to me. I am still adjusting with my new body.

"Why are you blushing Wanda?" Ian asked while walking towards me.

"Uh, Nothing" I replied

He eyed me suspiciously but he didn't say anything. He took my hand in his. He rubbed my palms with his thumb and knuckled my fingers while rubbing the back of my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Your hands did lot of work today. I know this thing called Hand massage which helps you relax" He said while grinning at her. He always says these kinds of excuses to touch me.

I grinned back and said "Hmm. It really feels good. You are good at this"

"I know"

We were silent for a minute and then Ian said, "Wanda, they are moving everything from the game room back to the rooms today"

"Oh" I said. The rains ended. I told him that I will move with him.

"Hmm Wanda"

"Yes"

"Are you …are you sure about moving with me? I don't want to rush"

"Of course I am" I cut him off. Why is he asking me? I'm hundred percent sure. He is my Partner.

"Okay then". He smiled at me. "I will tell Jeb about our arrangement"

Everything was settled. But after dinner, my stomach begin to roll, my palms sweated, I'm nervous all of a sudden about moving in with Ian. Am I ready for this kind of relationship? Will my new body tolerate it? This is all new to me. But I waited for this. I even lied about my age to be with him. Why am I so nervous now?

While I am gathering my things "You are moving in with him", Melanie asked

"Yeah" I said

"So, you and Ian ah?" Jared asked me from other side. I blushed uncontrollably.

"Shut up Jared. Stop humiliating her" Mel threatened him.

"Oh baby cool" Jared said

After they went, I gathered everything and moved towards Ian's room. Now our room. But still I'm nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I entered our room and locked the doorknob. It was already neat and tidy. I arranged all my clothes and things on the closet at the left corner. I was exhausted completely and so I lay on the mattress and closed my eyes. I couldn't get sleep. Few minutes later, I heard the door open quietly, slowly and sensed the movement across the room. I closed my eyes tightly and forced to bring my breathing under control wanting it to sound even and calm so that he would think I was sleeping. I sensed the mattress shifting and I could feel his breathing on my neck.

"Wanda?"

His voice was so low and close. He sounded unsure whether I was asleep or not. I couldn't help when he sounded like that, so sweet and kind. I stirred somewhat and answered him "Yes" opening my eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" He said sincerely.

"No, It's okay" I said sitting on my mattress.

He smiled at me and touched my cheek with his hand. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was pretty tiresome" I answered. Suddenly I was aware of how much closeness we are sharing at that moment. Only Ian and me. I have never been this close to anyone. Now I can only think of his hands on me. My heart beat increased my palms sweated and I'm panting for air all of a sudden. I can see he was saying something to me but I couldn't hear anything. No words came out of my mouth.

I came to my sense by Ian shaking me wildly. He looked so much worried. He then gave me a glass of water, which I gulped it greedily.

"Wanda, Honey what happened?" He asked me.

"I…I don't know" I breathed out.

"Oh my God, you looked like you were having a panic attack, Are you alright? Have you got fever or something?" he asked with concern touching my forehead.

"No, really I'm… I'm alright" I shrugged.

His wrinkled his forehead not believing me and sighed. "Wanda please tell me what's wrong? You could tell me anything. You know that"

I really looked at him. He was beyond worried, so I said "It's just…it's just that everything feels weird right now. I don't" I trailed off unable to continue.

He waited for me to continue but I don't.

"You don't want to stay with me right" he sounded with pain. "Are you still in love with Jar...?"

"Ian no" I said firmly cutting him off. "I really want to stay with you okay. It's just that everything is new to me and I was overwhelmed" I said and he looked like relieved and confused at the same time. "It's just …you, me alone doing" I really blushed this time.

"Are you afraid of intimacy?" He blurted out making me blush even a shade harder.

I nodded at him unable to look at him directly. He tilts my chin up to look at him and I'm lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Honey, Don't be embarrassed. I don't, we don't have to do anything okay. You know that I never ever push you do something, you don't want to do"

"But, you were so excited and kept asking me if I'm sure" I interrupted him.

He was the one blushing now. "That is because I just can't believe you chose to be with me. Yeah that's why"

"Why would you think that?"

"That's stupid I know. Yeah and there are other things you know" He looked at me with glint in his eyes. "I just want you to stay with me, laugh with me, hold my hands, share my life, be my partner and of course if only you want that. And I promise to do the same. I don't expect anything from you other than this"

I smiled at him. "But, we can do…"

"When you are ready" He finished it for me. What I did to deserve such a sweet person?

"Now my dear Wanderer as you are looking so tired, get some sleep. There is plenty of time to talk later" He said patting me on the knee. He then leaned closer and kissed my forehead, with no lust but full of love and promise.

I lay on my bed while he moved his mattress to the other side of the room.

"Good night Wanda" He said

"Good night Ian" I said and closed my eyes. There is no confusion or nervousness. Everything was perfect at that moment. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **AN: What do you think about this? Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I would appreciate some reviews. It would really encourage me to update soon. R and R please!**

 **Chapter 3:**

I got up early in the morning to find Ian sprawled across his mattress. I smiled to myself and laid there closing my eyes. Ian shifted slightly while asleep. He looks so cute and vulnerable. He understood me, my feelings like no other person. I am so lucky to have him. Eventually I fell asleep. When I woke up again I found Ian awake in his bed.

"Good morning Wanda" He wished me.

"Good morning Ian" I said and yawned. He was watching me with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head lightly and said "Nothing. You were just talking in your sleep"

"Oh really" I said. "What did I say?"

He grinned at me with more passion and said. "My name. You were whispering my name" His smile spread along his whole face. My face reddened. "Did you dream about me Wanda?" he asked me with same amusement.

"I… I don't remember anything" I said and looked down. I am so embarrassed to face him now.

He got up and sat near me. He lifted my chin with his thumb "Wanda there is nothing to be embarrassed okay." I shook my head but I can't control my smile.

He smiled at me and asked "Are you hungry?" I was satisfied with the topic change "Very much. "I replied.

We both entered the kitchen hand in hand. This was so natural holding hands with Ian.

"Wanda…" Jamie called running towards me "Come on sit with me" he said catching my free hand and guiding us to the table where Mel and Jared were sitting. They greeted us.

"How is your new room Wanda?" Jamie asked me out of the blue

"Uh... nice. What about yours?"

"Well it is cozy, Brandt was snoring throughout. I can't get enough sleep you know" He said rubbing his eyes. "Wanda, would you mind if I move in with you and Ian?" He asked me innocently.

"No" Both Ian and Mel said at the same time.

"Oh cool people" He said.

I smiled at him and said "You are always welcome Jamie" and I gave Ian apologetic smile.

"Nah, its fine Wanda. I was just kidding. I don't want to disturb you love birds" he said and winked at me. Jamie was no longer a child anymore.

While I was working on the field I caught Ian speaking with Jeb. It seemed like they were discussing something serious. When I asked Ian about it he just grinned and said "Later"

When we are alone in our room that night I asked him again about the conversation with Jeb

"Actually I wanted to speak about that" he said but hesitated.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong It's just that I… I was asking Jeb about a secret place in this cave which we found a year before. Nobody goes there only few know it existed and I asked Jeb whether I could take you there tomorrow" He said.

"Oh" I didn't expect this. "Why do you want to take me there?"

"Wanda I've been there only once and it was one of the most beautiful places I've known and I wanted to show you. Also I… thought it might be a date" He said. Date. The word is familiar but I couldn't get what it meant. "Do you know what a date is?" Ian asked me watching my confusion.

"Hmm…Pet been on few dates before I think, but I can't remember much" I sighed.

"Oh it's okay" He said and he took my hand in his and started massaging my fingers." A date is nothing but two people meeting somewhere or going out together you know… like trying out a relationship, I mean… getting to know each other" He explained. I got what a date is.

"Hmm….I thought we knew each other already" I teased him.

He chuckled. "Yeah but still I think I wanted to know you better. What do you say?"

I thought about it for a minute and told him "It sounds fun" I smiled at him "Hmm what did Jeb say?"

"At first he thought it wasn't a good idea and after I promised him that I will take proper care of you, he was okay with it" He said. "Hmm… if it's okay with you we will be going there tomorrow morning". He was still giving me an option to back off, but I didn't want to after all he is doing this for me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve him.

"I would love to" I said grasping his hand. "But, will you tell me about that place?"

"No my dear. It is meant to be a surprise, you will see tomorrow anyway" He winked at me. He leaned forward and kissed me softly stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smiled against his lips when it became more passionate.

When he pulled away he said "Go to sleep Wanda. Tomorrow we have a long day"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wanda wake up" Ian whispered against my ear.

I stirred in my sleep and murmured. "Ian, two minutes please" He chuckled and I felt his lips touch my forehead. I smiled without opening my eyes

"Honey, we have to go" He said. Then I remembered that we have a date today. How did I forget that? I opened my eyes to find that it was still dark. Ian was grinning at me.

"Ian it's not morning yet" I told him

"Yeah, but we have to start now" He said. "Or else, we will be late"

"Late for what?"

"Uh… nothing. You will see" He winked at me and he left the room. He wouldn't tell me anything about the date. Sighing deeply I got up and changed my clothes. Ian came back carrying a bag with him. "I just brought breakfast and lunch okay". He told me.

"Are you going to give me a hint about today? I asked

"Nope" He shook his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't try to tempt me by rolling those pretty eyes" He whispered in his deep husky voice and I melted inside. He chuckled beside me and took my hand.

"Are you ready for our first date?" He asked me

"I am" I smiled at him

* * *

We were walking for a while and I couldn't keep track of the way in the dark. I only know that I have never been here before. But, Ian seems to know everything about the place. After a while we were stopped by a giant rock, and there is a small hole at the left corner. Ian said that we have to get inside that hole. I went inside first followed by him and moved slowly. It took twenty minutes to reach the other end and I was exhausted. I cursed my little body at that time. Ian volunteered to carry me but I refused.

At last Ian shouted "We are here"

It was still dark and I couldn't decipher anything. It seemed like we were inside the giant rock or a cave, but I could see the color blue in front of me and there was dull-reddish appearance in the middle. Then I got what it was. I was thrilled to watch the sunrise in front of me lighting the sky gradually. I felt my heart beating so fast with excitement. This planet was so beautiful.

I shuddered when Ian's hand go around my waist. He pulled me tightly and asked "Do you like it?"

"Ian…" I swallowed. "It's so beautiful" I leaned into his chest breathing him and watching the beauty in front of me.

We both watched the sunrise in silence and now I could the see the whole view of the place clearly. We were inside a small cave at the top and we could see the whole desert from here.

"When did you find this place?" I asked him. We were sitting at on a small rock.

"Three years before, when we found the source of the river"

"Source of river?"

"Yeah our bathing pool, the source is nearby this cave"

"Really? Can you please take me there?"

He laughed "Of course" He said "but before that you have to eat something" He took two packets from the bag and gave me one. We ate quickly and he took me to the river.

"We can't go beyond this. It's not safe" he said. "You could see the headwaters from here" He motioned me towards a small hole. I could hear the vibrations from here. I slowly let my head inside the hole and peeked through it. Ian was holding me for balance. There it was. It looked like marsh or any lake. The water coming from the farthest end in abundance. It was really amazing.

"Are you done?" Ian asked me from behind

"Yeah"

When he pulled me towards him he lost his balance and we both fell on the floor, me on top of him. We both laughed hard. We got up and he asked "Are you alright?"

"Yes"

Then we got back to the small cave. Ian sat on the rock and pulled me to his lap. I giggled

He placed his lips on my neck while he spoke "So, Wanda?"

"Hmm"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

He shifted me so that I was facing him and took my hands in his. "What do you think about our date?"

"It's amazing. I didn't…"I choked pushing back my tears. He had done everything for me. I am not his species yet, he wanted to share his life with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me when I sniffed.

"I am just… I am very happy" My voice broke.

I didn't know what to say. No one had ever done anything like this for me, to make me happy. Not in this life, not in my entire life time. I felt so loved. I was deliriously happy at the moment. I pulled his face towards me and kissed him. I put everything into the kiss. I wanted to show him how much he means to me. He was surprised by my move at first but kissed me back with more passion and love. He pressed me close against his body and I melted in to him. I am overwhelmed.

I pulled away for air and whispered in his ear "I love you Ian"

He grinned at me. He pulled my legs up so that we are closer. "I love you too my Wanderer" He said and brought his lips back to mine.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After spending splendid time at the giant rock, I and Ian were walking back towards the caves. When we entered the southern tunnels, I heard people whispers and Melanie was running towards us.

"They are back" She shouted behind her "Are you alright?" She asked us. I nodded and then I remembered that we didn't tell anyone about our date.

"Mel, what's the problem" Ian asked her.

"Oh both of you were missing from this morning and Aunt Maggie created a whole scene saying that Wanda somehow manipulated you and you two ran off blah blah... some people almost believed her and then Jeb came. He assured us that he knows where you are. But still there was uncertainty among people you know. Why didn't you even tell me and Jared? We were worried" She sighed. I looked at Ian.

"Sorry Mel, It was my mistake. I just wanted to surprise Wanda and I didn't think it would create such a problem" He told her.

"Wanda" Jamie called from other end. He ran towards us and hugged me.

"Jamie I'm alright" I told him.

"Is it true that Ian took you to that giant rock? He asked me.

I nodded. "How was it? I have never been there"

"It was magnificent" I answered him.

Everyone saw us and relief washed over their face. Aunt Maggie was walking towards us. When I shivered, Ian put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

She gave me an evil glare and turned towards Ian "You shouldn't have done this. You shouldn't have taken 'it' outside. How dare you?" Still I'm an ' _it'_ for her.

"You don't get to tell me what to do" Ian replied her gritting his teeth.

"Oh, I have every right to say dear. I can see that you have lost your mind completely "She sneered at him.

"That's enough Magnolia" I heard Jeb's voice. "Stop it. Don't bother them"

"You stop Jeb. Did you know how frightened people were?"

"I know. It was because of you. You frightened them"

"Jeb" She shouted but he didn't listen to her

"You two look pale. Go have dinner "Jeb told to me and Ian.

I nodded. Ian glared at Maggie one more time and we walked towards our room. I can hear her arguing with Jeb something about safety of people.

Ian brought dinner to our room. We ate in silence.

"Wanda I'm sorry. It was my entire fault"

"It wasn't your fault Ian" I said quietly. "I just don't belong here"

"Don't say that Wanda" He cut me off. "Of course you belong here with us, with me" His voice sounded genuine. I wanted to believe him.

"You can't deny the fact I'm a soul and not human"

"You are a soul, so what? You almost sacrificed yourself for us" He said irritated. "Don't ever say that please"

"Okay, I'm sorry" I shrugged. I'm not convinced, but for Ian I will bear anything.

"Don't apologize to me" He said.

We were silent for some time. "I just didn't expect that our date would end like this" he smiled. But it didn't reach his eyes. He was sad. It must have been hard for him too. I didn't realize this. I took his hand in mine.

"We had a good time though" I said remembering the rest of the day. How lovely it was.

"Hmm"

"I think still we have time you know to make it better" I said to lighten his mood. He chuckled.

"Wanda, do you know what you do to me?" He smiled and I realized how much I missed this smile. He brought his hand to the side of my face. Then he combed his finger through my hair and laced them behind my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. Heat burned inside me when he deepened the kiss.

He ran his fingers along the edge of my jaw and watched me with tender look on his face

"I will always love you Wanda. Remember that" He whispered. What did I do to deserve him? I couldn't believe that he was mine. My Ian. This was worth everything. He was worth everything

 **AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up early morning with a pounding headache. I searched for Ian and found that I was all alone in our room. Where did he go? My head was spinning that I couldn't focus. I just closed my eyes and took a long breathe. My stomach growled and I was hungry all of a sudden. Maybe some food would help. I fixed my muffed hair, changed my clothes and headed to the kitchen.

I found Lily at the entrance. "Hey Lily"

"Hey Wanda. You are up early" she sounded low.

"I am looking for Ian. Have you seen him?" I asked her.

"Ian… yeah, he is in the kitchen" She shrugged. It seemed like she was uncomfortable talking to me. What happened?

"Lily, is everything alright?"

"Yes Wanda everything is fine. It's just that Ian... hmm" she trailed off.

"What happened to Ian?" I was worried. Then I heard his voice from the kitchen.

"I am warning you Magnolia, you better stay away from her, or else I don't know what I will do"

"Oh, you are giving me an ultimatum. How funny" I heard Aunt Maggie arguing with him. I was moving towards them unknowingly. Behind me, Lily was asking me not to go, but I ignored her.

"It's not funny. I meant everything" Ian told her. Both of them turned towards me when I entered the kitchen.

"Wanda" Ian exclaimed when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

I just frowned at him. Maggie was staring at me with disgust. Ian recovered from the awkward moment and walked towards me.

"Okay honey, I packed the food for both of us. Let's go to our room" he tugged me along with him. We didn't talk anything until we reached our room.

Once inside, I asked him annoyingly. "Can you please explain what just happened there? Because I didn't get anything"

"Wanda please let's eat first. You don't look so well"

"No"

"Please… I promise I will explain later" he pleaded. I didn't say anything. I was very hungry and didn't have enough energy to argue with him. We ate in silence. My headache slowly subsided.

I cleared my throat and spoke "So, can you explain now?"

Ian looked at me bewildered. He wouldn't have expected me to be this demanding. "It wasn't big deal, I… I was just asking Maggie not to interfere with us, you know how she was spreading rumors about us"

"It didn't seem like you were asking her anything Ian. It seemed like you were threatening her. Don't lie to me" I crossed my arms.

"Wanda, she was giving you a hard time. What am I supposed to do? Just watch or plead her gently"

"This is not the right way Ian. She has every right to hate me. But, now she will hate me more. Can't you see that?" I shouted at him.

"I just wanted her to stay away from you"

"You are being overprotective Ian. I can take care of myself"

"Okay! What should I do now to make you feel better?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Apologize to her"

"What? No! I can't" He frowned at me.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not sorry for what I did"

"Ian…"

"No Wanda. I'm sorry I can't" He told me.

"Okay fine" I said grudgingly and ran out of the room with angry tears. Why was he so stubborn?

I avoided Ian all day. He tried to approach me many times, but I never spoke to him. At dinner, he joined me in the table and whispered in my ear "Why are you giving me this silent treatment?" I just glared at him. Melanie noticed our exchange and asked "Hmm Wanda are you alright?"

Before I answer anything, Ian replied her "Oh Mel, Wanda and I got into a silly fight so, she is not speaking to me"

"It's not silly" I argued.

"Lover's quarrel" Melanie mumbled. "I and Jared do it most of the time" she said and winked at me. Ian chuckled and ate his food. He acted like it was not a big deal. When we got into our room, Ian lost his patience and asked me "Wanda, why are you so stubborn?"

"I should ask you the same" I replied him.

"Wanda… please" I ignored him and started arranging my mattress. He must know how serious I was.

Ian mumbled something about women always getting their way and crawled in to his bed. He didn't disturb me after that. I was disappointed when he didn't try to speak to me again. Oh God what was this feeling. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep hoping everything will be fine.

 **AN : Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, I have kept you waiting for a long time! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

Ian was the one avoiding me then. He left our room before even I woke up and didn't speak to me the whole day. What the hell? It was supposed to be me who should be angry right. Yeah, I was still angry at him. But I didn't like the idea of non-speaking either. Have I overreacted to this whole Maggie situation?

"I don't understand him" I told Mel.

"You should talk to him and make everything right. Maggie shouldn't come between you and him"

"Yes Mel. But why is he so stubborn? It's not fair"

"Wanda, Humans are unfair. Whatever Ian did, he did it for you. It was his way to deal with stuff. You cannot force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Yeah that's true" I agreed with her. Mel was right. Ian was just being Ian. He would do anything for the people he loved. His over protectiveness, his anger, his temper were all a part of him so was his kindness. He was the kindest human I have ever seen. He wouldn't hurt anyone. I shouldn't have been hard on him. I should make it right.

* * *

Ian must have completed his work in the crop field. I was waiting outside for him. I still had no idea what I would say to him. My head jerked at the sound of his voice. He and Wes were laughing at something. His laughter faded when he looked at me. Wes excused himself and walked away. We were silent for a while.

"Ian…" I broke the silence.

"I shouldn't have forced you to apologize. I just didn't want people to hate you because of me. I am their enemy, not you. All I want for you is to be happy. But I am the one causing you more trouble. I am so sorry." I sighed.

"I apologized to Maggie" Ian spoke for the first time.

"What? When did this happen?"

"This morning…"

"Why didn't you tell me? And why did you act like I don't even exist" I shouted at him.

He had a wicked smile in his face. "I was just curious you know… I know this would happen that you would come to me no matter what. I just wanna know how long you would stay away from me. But I didn't expect that you would apologize to me" He said winking at me.

I didn't know how to react. I was suddenly embarrassed by the whole situation. "I am sorry if that made you uncomfortable. It was selfish" Ian continued.

"Ian it wasn't fair"

"When are humans fair Wanda? And by the way all is fair in love and war"

"Okay fine… fine" I said controlling my smile. "Now tell me why did you do it? I remember you being against the apologizing thing"

"I did it for you Wanda. At first I was angry at you for forcing me. But then I thought what worse can happen and I went for it"

"And you won't believe this Wanda, Magnolia apologized to me too. She said that she won't bother us again"

"Really?"

"Yep. And that time I realized how good it felt to make peace with someone rather than fighting them. So thanks to you for all your goody-goody speech and non-speaking act. I wouldn't have done it if not for you. I am a better me because of you. You are just amazing"

"Thank you"

"You are always welcome dear" He said moving my curls from my face and then he was just staring at me.

"Ian, you are staring"

"I can't help it. You are so beautiful"

"Wanda, do you…" He started.

"Wanda there you are" I heard Jamie's voice. "Hey Ian" he acknowledged him. "Wanda, Trudy is looking for you in the kitchen"

"Oh I totally forgot. I said I would help her with dinner. Ian I should go, I promise we will talk later" He let an impatient breath.

"Let's go Jamie"

I felt his eyes on me when I walked away. I wondered about what he wanted to say or do.

* * *

I was exhausted at the end of the day. So I went to bed early. I heard the sound of door knob and opened my eyes to look at Ian's face. He looked weary as well. I started to get up when Ian hushed me to go back to sleep.

What Ian did that day was very big. I just had a feeling that I have to do something for him to show him how pleased I was. Suddenly that something came in to my mind. Why not? I have been thinking about it for a while and that seemed to be the perfect time to begin with.

"Ian, I need to talk to you about something" I told him nervously.

"Yes…" He dragged.

"I… I am not really comfortable with this sleeping apart thing…Will you … can we sleep together, I mean lying side by side like in the game room"

Ian watched me intently and then he smiled.

"Sure Wanda. Why not? But are you sure if that's what you want"

"Of course I am sure. I want you" I said blushing at my forwardness.

"Okay then" He said with a slight smile.

Ian moved his mattress and placed it near mine sealing our mattress together and he sat on it facing me.

"Wanda you are blushing" He placed his hand on my cheek which made me to blush even harder. "I… I am sorry"

Ian chuckled. "Don't be. You look cute when you blush" I blushed again. What's happening with me? Then Ian moved closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Wanda…"

"Hmm"

"I think we didn't actually make up after our big fight?" I giggled.

"Yeah…"

"You may still have some anger left in you…" He trailed off brushing a kiss over my cheek.

"Ian…" I breathed in anticipation when he was slowly moving towards my lips. And then he kissed me. I kissed him back. We were moaning louder as our passion ignited. We became one in that delicious sensation.

"Wow" His lips brushed past mine when he spoke.

"So… that's a make-up kiss? Let's have another fight soon" I told him.

"Do you know how happy am I right now? This, you, everything feels right. I am so lucky I met you" He grinned so wide.

"I feel the same about you, Ian" I rested my head on his chest and started breathing his scent.

 **Review please...**


End file.
